A party day
by Laena16
Summary: The big day has come. Moryan will finally marry Thorin Oakenshield. At least if everything goes according to plan..


_Here's a little ThorinxOC I made! This is a translation of a work I previously made, I hope you'll enjoy it ! :)._

* * *

_ **Party day.** _

_Moryan was looking at her mirror one last time, one single last time to make sure nothing was wrong. She wanted this day to be perfect. In fact, she had never been as beautiful as this day, with her long, ivory dress matching her skin, and her dark, curly hair, tamed for the occasion in a bun, held by a flower crown._

_She looked at her reflection with a slight frown, but as soon as she heard a rustle behind her, the frown disappeared, replaced by a smile._

_«_ I knew you were not going to abandon me in front of the altar. _»_

_Without waiting for an answer, she sat on her bed, taking care of not altering the lace which was flowing from her dress. She sighed heavily, hearing from afar a constant rumble. Letting her back rest against the pillar of the four-post bed, she spoke again with a little voice:_

_« _Do you still remember the first time we met? It feels like ages ago, in old Bilbo's house. You had snapped at Gandalf when you saw me. A woman, in the Company ! It seems like that crazy idea worked after all. Even if you wouldn't admit it, I saved your life many times aye ? Yeah, frown, you think I can't see you? Yes sir, I got Thorin Oakenshield out of the mess he stepped into! Especially during the great battle in front of Erebor. What a fight ! You scared the fuck out of me when I saw you so pale in your great white bed. Even Gandalf wasn't optimistic about you, and yet here you are!

And what about that night in camp when you showed me all those constellations? I think it was the first time you talked to me, and not yelled at me, haha.. I still remember those stars, you know!

You remember the first time you said « I love you »? During the feast in Laketown, you were so drunk I thought you were kidding me! You chased me through the town shouting how much you loved me, I was red as a tomatoe!

And the first time we walked back into Erebor! You had tears in your eyes, I saw you! I still remember when you almost failed and I had to hold you, because of all the memories which were coming back. It seems like I see every memory sped up in front of my eyes, when I would only have to go downstairs and say «Yes» to you. I'm taking my time love, I know we must hurry!

They must be unable to wait any longer, it has been so long since you proposed to me! Just over there, before the great gates of Erebor, in the joy after Smaug's death! You kissed me, got down on one knee and then, it was all a blur, I just remember the hug that your nephews gave me, calling me Auntie after it!

You think I'm overacting, do you? So typical of you! Even when I'm about to become your wife, you would still reproach things to me? Yeah, don't look at me like that ! I should be used to your mocking eyes, aye? Well then, let's go! Let's marry, and after, that nobody will disturb us! Never!_»_

__Moryan started to laugh, a strange laugh that lost itself in her throat. Slowly, she rose. The constant rumble had disappeared, replaced by a deafening silence. The lovely wedding dress now was nothing more than a heap of old fabrics, of faded laces. Still slowly, she lighted a candle, took it gently with both hands and went to put it down on her dresser, in front of a massive painting. On this painting, was standing Thorin Oakenshield, sitting magnificently on the throne of Erebor. His long dark hair surrounded a face that would never age, never ever age again. Moryan felt tears running down her cheeks.** Ten years already...**__

__She started to undo her bun, letting her grizzled hair fall down. She stripped out of her wedding dress, taking care not to crease it. She hid it preciously in her wardrobde, and dressed back into her old crumpled clothes. Looking back one last time to ____**her**____ painting, she came closer to it and brushed her lips against the forehead of her lost love.__

__« __Yes, we'll stay together, and nobody will disturb us anymore, my love.**.**__»__

__She felt herself drawn out of her trance, her usual trance that took her everytime she looked at this painting. She shook her head, starting to panic, and got out of the room with a distraught look. She couldn't know if this sham was going to last. She was tortured, and she couldn't do anything about it. When he passed away, he left a void too great to fill. To great to forget. And everyday, this little game will happen. And she will do it, until she will become a painting as well, a painting that people will look upon wondering what she was.__

* * *

__I hope you liked my story, and I apologize for my English if I've made any mistake ^^'.__


End file.
